Sanctioned
by tonyamic10
Summary: Walls, absolute rule and brutality are the reality of a lowly servant girl. She is strong, inquisitive and naive. She also knows more about the world than she should, but she'll never admit that. Punishment and death are always a threat. She's closer than she's ever been to losing her life until an unlikely hero comes to her aid. Full summary inside. *on hiatus* [AU, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Walls, absolute rule and brutality are the reality of a lowly servant girl. She is strong, inquisitive and naive. She also knows more about the world than she should, but she'll never admit that. Punishment and death are always a threat. She's closer than she's ever been to losing her life until an unlikely hero comes to her aid. He's been watching her as long as she's been watching him. Their love is forbidden, but Jacob and Bella don't let that stop them. [AU, Jacob/Bella]_

 _ **This story takes place in an alternate universe primitive society. It's pretty much jungle rules which means anything goes. If wild, dominant Jacob and an evolved, passionate Bella offends you, sit this one out. Mature content follows.**_

 _ **Speaking of alt-universes, what is happening here that tonyamic10 is starting 2 new stories? I have no idea. I miss my fanfic readers though. This fic was never meant to be published. It was a gift to my soul sister, plainjanedee who likes her Jake hot and sexy without too much angst. She knows I love the angst, but for her and everyone else I plan to torture with the other story, this one might just be dirty. :0**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Sanctioned**

Chapter 1

Bella lagged behind the rest. She scanned the groups in training. The only time she ever got this close was when she delivered the water. It was one of the reasons she didn't mind the strenuous task too much. There was a chance she'd see him. Although, many times she never caught a glimpse of the warriors. Bella wasn't supposed to know his name, but she did. She heard it said during a sparring session. He looked up after his win and Bella happened to be in his line of sight.

The instructor said, "Well done, boy. What's your name?"

That was years before. She wouldn't call him a boy anymore. He was all man even if their people didn't call the warriors men until their twenty-first birthday.

Jacob.

His name was Jacob and Bella sought ways to see him for years now. She was brought to the large colony when she was a child. Her family was killed in a raid because they had no protection as nomads. Bella should be dead also, but someone dug her from the rubble and nursed her back to health. It was a woman from the royal tents.

She remembered the night her mistress told her the only way she'd be allowed to remain was to be committed to the servants' tents. It would be her home for the rest of her life and she must carry out all the duties of a servant.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I wanted you to stay, but you're not Quiluettini. My husband was angry I saved you. He said it wasn't your destiny, but he has a soft spot for me. He is allowing you to remain among our people but only as a servant. If you choose to leave, there will be no protection. The world is brutal; you will not survive alone."

Bella begged to stay with Sarah, but she said the king refused that request already. It wouldn't be proper to bring up a barbaric nomad with his children. Bella had never even met Sarah's other children. She cried to leave her, but Sarah promised to check on her whenever possible. The promise was short-lived. Sarah died the next year from a sudden illness. Bella was treated remotely decent as long as her masters' knew she was special to the queen, but afterwards the harsh reality of being an outsider was never forgotten. She was ridiculed, beaten and starved at times as punishment, but somehow Bella exhibited perseverance and made it to womanhood.

Her life was spent in misery and contempt except for those brief moments when she'd see the brave warrior. Jacob was still in training, but Bella already knew he would make the final cut. The failures would be cast aside in a similar position Bella found herself.

She chastised herself at times for wishing he might end up with her because that meant wishing him to fail. That was selfish of her. The warriors received all the best in life except many didn't return from the raids. Jacob would be given his choice of wives. But he'd be in constant danger. She would worry for his safety always. If she was completely honest, she would worry about the women he selected. Would any of them ever treat him the well enough? She believed he deserved the best even if she had no way to assure that.

A few times he acknowledged her with a head nod or the slightest curve of his lip when she brought the water. They were never supposed to have contact, but the week prior his thumb grazed her wrist when she handed him water. He said a word in his language. The language was her own now, but Bella was rarely allowed to speak it. She was required to be silent.

It was the briefest interchange, but warmth pooled in her belly and funny feelings tickled her between her thighs.

He said "the water is good," and she replied "yes."

Any other man would have slapped her face for speaking, but Jacob showed his beautiful white teeth to her. His laughter brought joy to Bella ears for the first time ever.

Emily poked Bella in the back. "You better go. Those men need water over there. You're going to get whipped again if you delay." Bella headed to the group with her pail.

A shocking sound from the warning bell rang through the tribe.

It was an official announcement. Bella lost track of the days. It was spring and the list of young virgins would be announced. When their names were called, the women were whisked away to a tent for a secret ritual to prepare them for their future husbands. Bella wasn't sure what went on behind the tent flaps, but the women usually came out in beautiful robes giggling with excitement about the unknown ceremony called _The Choosing_ within the village. She would never know what that was like. The servant girls weren't on the list since once a servant always a servant. They could only pair and marry other servants. The roll call of names started. The loud voice said, "Isabella, the servant girl" and Bella dropped her entire pail of water. A very angry warrior raised his hand to her. Bella knew of him. It wouldn't be the first time, she felt the sting from that one's hand.

She prepared for the pain, but one of the taskmasters stopped him from striking her. "The little bitch's husband isn't going to want her bruised up tonight, Lahote unless he's the one causing the bruises. Get along girl, one of the others will bring the water."

Bella was frozen with fear. There had to be a mistake. The servant girls weren't ever involved in the choosing. Maybe there was another Isabella, but then she remembered he called her 'Isabella, the servant girl' and she knew there wasn't another Isabella. Her name was uniquely different because she was an outsider. She scanned the warriors in front of her until her eyes met Jacob's. Bella wasn't good at reading expressions. Normally, the men displayed a hardened exterior. They were often harsh and cold, but she saw disappointment in the object of her affection's eyes. He slightly shook his head, probably in disbelief that her name was called.

When Bella got inside the tent, she finally knew what happened during the preparations.

She was given the longest, most thorough bathing she had ever experienced. The old women covered her body in lotions and oils in the best smells she had ever smelled. When Bella was dried, she was given new underclothes and wrapped in expensive silk robes. Jewelry was placed upon her head, wrists and neck. For once, she felt like one of the princesses. They moved onto a second tent where the older women asked questions about their bodies and knowledge of the male pleasure zones. Bella knew absolutely nothing about those things. Her face burned like fire hearing what she would be expected to do to please her husband. She was a dumb servant girl with little education, but Bella read in secret whenever she could. The most important thing she was taught in the tent was never to say no to her husband and never deny his wishes. The whole process took about five hours. That's all the time she had to let it sink in that one of those men was going to take her as a wife tonight.

She didn't know anything about the men that would be there. Although, she heard some murmurings from another girl, most of them are older men picking their young wives because their older wives were not as useful to them anymore. Bella's stomach churned thinking of an old man doing those things to her, telling her what to do to him and having to live with him forever. She could never say no or she would die for her disobedience.

Bella could hear the roar of the music, the sky was lit with an orange glow from the fire. _The_ _C_ _hoosing_ was an event similar to a sporting event in the village. Women were not allowed to attend unless their name appeared on the list. Therefore, Bella had no idea what would go on within the walls or how long it would take.

She made it to the gate, but paused before entering the arena. She needed one final moment to herself. As a servant, she was used to being last in line behind all the others. She took one more step toward the gate. She took a deep breath and let it all out slowly knowing her life as she knew it was now over. Nothing would ever be the same for her. She might not be a lowly servant girl anymore, but judging from the talk she just endured, maybe a life of poor servitude was a better life after all.

* * *

Suddenly from the darkness, a hand clamped over her mouth. An arm grabbed Bella and pulled her away. She wanted to scream, but there was no chance. Whoever held her was strong and Bella couldn't fight back. She'd heard stories before from the other servant girls about being pulled away in the darkness and having to endure hours of torture from faceless men. Before, she didn't know what type of torture they meant, but now she had a better idea. It was odd that this abduction would happen to her right before she was to be given away to a husband. Husbands sounded like they might do tortuous things as well. Either action was deplorable. Bella never made any of her own choices since she was taken from her camp after her parents were murdered in front of her.

The man in the darkness ran with Bella. She felt like a rag doll the noble women's daughters played with attached to his side flopping and lifeless. He ran for a long period of time until they were far away from the safety of the walls. She didn't even realize how they'd slipped away unnoticed. Finally, he slowed his pace and put her down. She plotted her one and only chance to survive. Bella clawed and swung her fist trying to fight against this person that was sure to do harm on her and possibly kill her. Strong arms wrapped around her torso from behind and a voice spoke from the dark.

"Stop fighting, Bella. It's me. Jacob. You know me, don't you?"

Bella nodded, but held her breath.

"I've come to rescue you. We're leaving."

No one left their village. You couldn't leave because there was no safety in the outer limits. Bella even heard stories of monsters in the jungle. Besides, abandoning your people was considered treason and anyone that left could be put to death.

Her voice cracked, "Wh... what do you mean? What are you doing, Jacob?"

"I'm not letting you be a part of _T_ _he_ _C_ _hoosing_ _._ Your name should not have been on the list."

"I know because I'm a servant."

"No. I mean because next year I was going to be a participant since I would come forward as a man on my twenty-first birthday. My father promised me even though he didn't agree with it, your name would be included. I would have chosen you and I would have been allowed first choice. Someone has betrayed me and added you this year."

"Who is your father that he would make these promises?"

"The king."

Bella was stunned, "But how? I've never heard that from anyone."

"Because my identity is protected until I'm officially a man. I have been in the ranks since I was twelve. My father obviously offered you up to one of his council, a bunch of old barbarians that would never care for you properly. Don't believe everything you've heard that we are the civilized and everyone beyond the walls are savages."

"But you'd leave your father, your sisters the princesses and this nation of Quileutinni? You will lead them one day and I have seen you. You are the finest warrior. I can't let you give up your birthright. You will be killed if anyone finds out."

Jacob became stoic and looked like he was trying to calm himself. He made Bella look straight into his dark eyes. "I peeked last year and I saw _T_ _he_ _C_ _hoosing_. It's terrible and inhumane. I don't care if they are just women. Some didn't live to the end of the week after enduring the torture of being shared in circles of sweaty fat bastards. One girl jumped from the wall on purpose to end it. Do you want that fate? I guarantee by tomorrow you'll be dead. But first you will be defiled. I don't care about my people anymore. I hate the way we exist. The legends tell a story of our ancestors. They used to be more civilized. Humans aren't supposed to be at war, kill, rape and pillage for pleasure. If I fight for my father's army, I will be one of them. My mother always said I was different. I can't. I won't go back."

Jacob held his hand in front of Bella. "Please, Bella. We can't delay any longer. Will you go with me? Will you let me save you?"

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **What will be her answer? Here's mine. Save me Jacob! LOL!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm happy to bring two stories to you all. No promises on frequent updates. I'm trying this new zen approach to writing. I've put constant pressure on myself for over three years now and I'd lost sight of some of the reasons I started writing in the first place. I have two finished novels that are unpublished, I logged off my social media and I currently have 6 tabs open on my writing program. This one probably won't be too long, but I plan to write some fun content in each chapter. LOL!_**

Chapter 2

Bella had never run so fast in her life or for so long. She was sure her feet were bleeding, but they had long since gone numb. The beautiful jewelry she adorned had fallen to the ground as they ran. The only fancy item every bestowed to her and she lost it, but she didn't worry about the loss. She was comforted that someone finally cared about her and that someone was Jacob.

Jacob came to a stop at narrow opening in the side of a tall rock formation. His hand felt so warm the second she took it. Holding onto him was what gave her strength since they started their escape. It was crazy and dangerous to leave, but Jacob saved her from certain death. She had trouble understanding when he said he was choosing her next year, but his father betrayed him. Why? Why would he go against his father and his people for a servant girl?

He was the future king and could have any woman, multiple women but he wanted her. Bella could hardly believe it. Jacob pulled her inside the opening. It was a tight fit, but once inside, the cavern expanded and was plenty big enough for both of them. Jacob said he didn't trust making a fire, but he unwound an animal skin from his bag.

"You sleep there. It should be warm enough."

"Where will you sleep?"

He said he couldn't sleep. He would stay awake as a precaution. Bella felt like they ran for hours and were many miles away, but Jacob said it wasn't far enough to be safe. "My father will send out a hunt. I have to keep watch. Tomorrow, I'll find supplies. I only carried minimum food and water to sustain us a few days."

Bella saw the knife Jacob wore on his side. He didn't bring any other weapons. She had the blanket around her and sipped water from a jug. He gave her the emptied bag as a pillow and sat down with his back against the wall.

"Jacob."

He didn't answer.

"Aren't you cold there? Move inside the cave. There's plenty of room. We can share the blanket."

"No. Go to sleep Bella. I need you running harder and farther than your feet have ever traveled at daybreak."

She wanted to argue, but that's not how she'd been brought up. The woman could never dispute the man's word. She wondered how she could make it tomorrow. The night run had been grueling. Bella did not think she could run any faster. Her mind didn't dwell on much more before she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Bella startled awake. Her body ached from the hard ground and her weary muscles. The cave was still dark, but she heard echos of the jungle so it must be near daybreak.

Jacob.

Where was he? He wasn't sitting at the entrance. Bella rolled up the animal skin and repacked Jacob's bag. She slipped out of the entrance forgetting about all the dangers in the wild. All she cared about was what happened to Jacob. If he left or something happened to him, she was history. Bella didn't know where they were or how to protect herself. She heard running water, so it made sense to follow the sound. Jacob was probably filling their jug since the cave was empty. Bella approached with caution. She peered through the bushes and saw Jacob from the back. She knew better than to spy, but her curiosity grew over what he was doing. He was hunched over and made noises. Bella sensed he was in pain. That's all she could tell from the sounds and strange movements he made, so she moved past the bushes to have a closer look. Bella was shocked even more to see Jacob's hand move inside his breech cloth.

She gasped and turned around to run back to the cave as fast as possible.

Jacob stormed back inside a minute later. He was furious with her. She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself and hid behind her hair.

"Don't ever go off on your own. Do you understand me?"

Bella did not answer.

"Bella." She said she was sorry. "No, sorry isn't good enough. You should have waited for me. I will bring you to a safe place. Did you need the stream to wash or do you need to relieve yourself before we leave?"

Bella parted her hair. Maybe she didn't understand how the men drained their urine. "Is that what you were doing... relieving yourself? I'm sorry I watched you."

"What?"

He looked surprise at her confession. Bella, instinctively covered her face with her arm to deflect the blow. He was angry because she had shamed him. Instead of pain, Bella felt a tender touch on her wrist. Jacob pulled her arm away. He lifted her chin. "I'm not going to hit you."

"You're not?"

"No."

"But, I made you angry."

"Yes, more worried than angry though. It doesn't matter. I will never hit you for any reason. I promise."

Bella wasn't sure any man from the Quiluettini tribe had ever made such a promise. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? It's just I thought you were hurt."

"No man has taken you, have they?"

"What do you mean taken? Take me where? Only you have taken me on this dangerous journey, but I'm not complaining or ungrateful."

Jacob shook his head slowly. "I worried because I hear things from the other warriors. Servant girls are easy prey." Jacob's soft touch continued. He brushed a tear from her face. "I'm glad you are pure. I will protect that as long as I can."

He escorted her back to the stream and told her where'd he wait. Bella's beautiful robes were frayed and torn. She had her bosom wrap and a loin cloth. If the temperatures didn't warm more in the daytime, she would stay freezing at night. The silks were wearing quickly catching in the brush and trees of the jungle. Bella washed up and fixed her clothing as best as possible.

Jacob gave her a helping of dried berries and one strip of salted meat. They had their fill of water because the stream was clean. The jug would have to last them until they found more fresh water.

* * *

Bella eventually started to limp because the pain was too great. Jacob slowed and asked her what was wrong?

"My feet hurt. I wasn't wearing my slippers last night. The jungle floor tears my flesh."

Jacob lifted her on a rock. "Oh no, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't think. You never said anything. Your feet are terrible."

"I was afraid."

"I told you to trust me."

"I do, but we have to get farther away. I'm okay."

Jacob said she wasn't fine. He had to find supplies and she needed to stay off her feet. He bent down and let her climb on his back.

"I'm heavy."

He laughed, "Not at all."

"I'll slow you down."

"We've covered a lot of ground and not one sign of trouble. We can take a slower pace until nightfall."

Jacob knew of some abandoned villages just not the exact locations. He headed toward the larger branch of the river. Bella held tight to his shoulders. He still moved quickly with her extra weight. Jacob walked at least another hour toting her before he stopped at a clearing. He put Bella down on the soft ground and dug through his pack.

He handed her his knife, "If anything approaches, scream first, swing next. Like this." He demonstrated how to defend herself even though she had never held a knife so large, Bella had used a smaller version on the master's dinner before.

He grabbed a tool of some sort and started to climb the nearest tree. Jacob climbed high in the tree with the grace of a cat. She almost lost sight of him. He shimmied down with ease and dropped to his feet on the ground next to her.

"Well, what is it?"

"Old camp. I want to search it, but I am afraid to take you. There could be danger lurking around, too many hiding places."

He said he wanted to find her a safe place for the night, and then he'd scour the village for supplies. It didn't take long for Jacob to find a location in between a cluster of trees. The large roots made a natural camouflage and a small den where they could rest for the night. Bella washed her bloody feet in the river and rested while Jacob fashioned a spear. She watched him while he worked. His body was dark and toned. All the muscles made his skin appear taut. Jacob only wore his breech cloth. He'd discarded the rest of the clothes along the way complaining of the heat. She had thought the same during the day, but Bella was too shy without her robes and the nights were so cold to her. Jacob went into the river and came out with two flapping fish on his spear in a few minutes. He brought them to her and asked her to clean them. He made a small fire. The fish cooked quickly. Bella only ate half of hers and gave the rest to Jacob. Darkness covered the jungle and Jacob said he would go. He made a torch and then kicked out the rest of the fire.

Jacob left Bella with the knife, but carried the spear. He reminded her to stay hidden and not to dare leave until he returned. She was afraid every second he was away, but Bella trusted him. He would be back as soon as he could. She wasn't sure what he hoped to find, but some clothes and slippers would help the most.

* * *

"Bella, Bells…" He called her Bells and she smiled even in her groggy state. She enjoyed that name from his lips. It was different and something special between them.

"I found a box. I think they had a healer. Let's see if we can make your feet better while you sleep." Bella scooted from her hiding spot to see Jacob had re-lit the fire. He broke open the box. "I don't know what all this is." He dabbed a few creams on her blisters and cuts.

"Ow, that last one stings."

"Good, it must be medicine." Jacob wrapped a long strip of fabric around each foot. He said he would take what he could in their packs. He found a new bigger bag for them. He stuffed it full when he was gone. Jacob waved some odd shoes in front of her. Bella had never seen such slippers but her feet would be protected. She examined the strange fabric and thick bottoms of the shoes. Their old village didn't have shoes like that. Jacob had a rabbit over the fire.

"When did you do all this?"

"While you were sleeping. You sleep still and sound like the dead. Good thing you have me. I hear everything. If a monkey cracks a nut a mile a way, I hear it." Bella thought he teased, but Jacob insisted he had excellent hearing and eyesight. "It's why no one ever one won against me sparring."

"Oh." Maybe he wasn't teasing.

Bella remembered he hadn't slept the night before. "Will you sleep?"

"Yes. I have to, at least a little." Jacob poured some clothes out for her. "Just pick what is best. You don't need all of them or the bags will be too heavy."

Bella unwound her silk robe. She was tired of tying it back. It was hopeless.

She looked up and realized Jacob was staring, "Sorry, I'll go for a walk."

"No, its okay."

He left her anyway. Bella watched him head down to the river for a cool drink. She couldn't find much that fit her. The clothes belonged to a man, but one shirt was similar to her servant tunic. Bella slipped it on over her head she found long stockings that would warm her legs. Jacob came back soon and Bella said he could look through the rest.

He grabbed one thin, long-sleeved garment and left the rest of the pile on the ground. Jacob dug into the rabbit. He offered her some, but she was full from earlier so she just took one bite off a leg. He kicked out the fire again. They went back to their camouflaged sleeping area. Jacob gave her the small bag and the blanket again. She watched him find a spot at the opposite end of the enclosed space.

"What happened to the villagers? Did they move on or was it a raid?"

"Sleep, Bells."

"I was only curious what you found there."

"Don't be. The village was empty. I found supplies. That's all that matters."

Bella felt the new shirt that hung on her body loosely. She wore a dead man's clothes. She knew it. Jacob found things there that told him a story. Since he did not want to speak about them, she knew they were terrible things.

* * *

The next day when Bella awoke, she heard Jacob making noises. She wasn't sure if he was awake or having dreams. She squinted her eyes to see that he had rolled to his side, and she was almost certain he was still asleep. But Jacob groaned over and over. Bella watched in awe as his hand rested against his breech cloth. The region had stretched a great deal. The sun was coming up and she clearly saw with her own two eyes. Jacob's hand started to move over himself. She had never seen a naked man, but she took care of the children in the tribe since she was a girl herself. Boys were different from girls. That much she knew. The talk about wifely duties told her many other things she didn't know before. Between his legs was where the man's pleasure resided. He had to have it satisfied daily or the wife was no good to him. Jacob wasn't officially a man, but he looked like it to her. Was he finding his own pleasure in his dream or was he distressed? Bella wondered what pleasure even meant exactly.

She watched as Jacob stirred. He moved his head off the ground, so she kept still with her eyes shut. She heard a rhythmic noise. He was doing something just like at the river the morning before. The more she thought of it, the stranger she felt. Bella's body flushed, she tingled everywhere and her skin craved touch. She slowly moved her hands under the covers. Her own skin was warm and soft. Bella never took the time to explore her body. Her entire existence was rushed because she was serving households of other people. She had little time allotted for sleep and eating. Nothing else was permitted. The preparation tent was the longest bath she had ever been given. Jacob had not stopped his activity so Bella continued to pretend she was asleep. Her hands glided over herself until she felt the bumps and ridges of her ribcage. It felt like her heart beat faster and faster no matter how this self-touch relaxed her. Bella wanted to feel it for herself. She slipped her fingers inside her wrap. Her breasts were much bigger now. Bella wrapped them tightly because she was embarrassed by them. They were full and soft and it was hard to believe they were hers.

She explored the swells of her own flesh; her nipples felt stiff and bumpy beneath her fingertips. A strange sensation below tickled and moisture seeped into her loin cloth. She worried she was having an accident, but she had not done that since she was a small child. Bella looked at Jacob once more. He didn't even hide what he did to himself. He said she was a sound sleeper, so he must not of cared about his grunts and groans or how they echoed off the back wall in their hideaway sleep spot. Bella saw his arm move rapidly and rhythmically and the wetness between her legs increased. She had to feel what it was exactly. Her fingers slipped inside her bottoms and walked through the patch of soft curls below her waistband. Bella felt the puffy skin between her thighs. Her legs were tight together, so she couldn't feel much. Her knees fell apart and her fingers went farther. She opened herself and the slick wetness was everywhere. Bella coated her fingers in it, so she could glide easily in her effort to explore. Her finger brushed against something so sensitive her hips jerked off the ground. Bella stopped there. She touched the spot again tentatively. She kept herself washed, so she had felt the region before, but barely and never like this. That part of her was so swollen and tender this morning. She rubbed it again back and forth and then in circles. The circling felt the best. Her hips began to move. Bella did not know if she was supposed to do this or if she was hurting herself, but she did not want to stop. She kept touching that swollen nub and building tension in her belly.

From the silence, he spoke her name. She jerked her hand away, got very still and faked sleep. Out of one partially open eyelid, she witnessed Jacob running out of the den.

Bella scurried off her sleep spot. She went to the edge of their enclosure and peered between the roots. Jacob stretched and then dropped his breech cloth to the ground before jumping in the river. Bella covered her mouth and fell back. She saw him unclothed and she was not his wife. She also touched between her legs seeking pleasure. Bella was bad. She remembered an old master tell her she was a wicked child with her untame hair of a different color and her pale skin. She said Bella was sent from evil spirits. That old woman was right. Bella had no right to listen to Jacob pleasure himself or look at his nude male body.

Her mind settled down after a few minutes passed. It was Jacob that saved her. He admitted he was choosing her as a wife. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought. They didn't have the village holy man to sanction the marriage, but Bella once heard a portion of a ceremony. It seemed like a bunch of words, maybe some promises added in. Did Jacob still want that or did he just want to find a place where they didn't have to run or sleep on the ground?

Maybe Bella should make the offer. If she gave herself to him and let him find his pleasure with her, she would not have to feel guilty. She had work to do. First vow was never to touch herself again. Her job was to please and care for Jacob. He was a warrior and a prince and she was still a lowly servant girl no matter how far they traveled away from the only life they ever knew.

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **Hmmm, this is way different for me, but I wanted to write a survival story of sorts. Am I crazy? Do you all like where this is headed?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~The jungle is heating up in this update. ;)**_

Chapter 3

Bella broke her vow by the time the last ember burned out of the fire.

It had been another long day of travel, but her feet were better. She and Jacob found their best camp so far, an abandoned hut. Someone had lived there a long time Jacob thought. The inside had soft woven mats for sleeping. Bella asked right away if they could stay longer than a night; he didn't answer. Jacob hunted and fished, so they had more food than she could eat, plus he found fresh fruit for her. Before bed, he attended to her feet. This time Jacob rubbed her legs, "Do you hurt all over?"

"Yes, I have never journeyed so far."

He promised to get up early to scout the area in the morning. If he saw no sign of trouble, they could stay longer and give her a rest. He didn't stop the massage, his fingers caressed her sore muscles and gave her relief. Bella sighed heavily. She thanked him. It was the first act of service given to her since Sarah saved her life. Bella asked if he needed anything from her.

"What?"

"You know, do you ache or hurt? I will tend to you now."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to do that."

Bella watched him clear so many jungle vines and brush, his arms and shoulders must be sore. Bella lifted on her knees so she could rub over his large muscular arms.

"It's not needed, I said."

"No, let me. I will help." Bella massage his shoulders and down his arms. At first, Jacob tensed, but soon he relaxed with her touch. When her hand drifted forward to soothe the muscles in his chest, Jacob covered her hand and said no more. She looked at his hand over hers. "Our skin is so different."

"Yes." Bella tried to pull away, but he grabbed it again. "I like how different we are. We should sleep now."

He stood and kicked out the fire. Bella took the bed, but Jacob settled on the floor across the hut. They were still closer than they had ever slept. The hut was small. Bella did not know what to say or do after the way Jacob touched her and looked at her. She pretended to sleep. A few minutes went by and the familiar noise alerted Bella Jacob wasn't going to sleep. He had not even waited for morning.

She couldn't stop herself this time. He touched himself with her so close. She did the same breaking her previous vow when her finger found the sensitive spot without hesitation. Bella was wet since her massage. She learned something about her body; he could make her that way without any touches. She only needed one look from his dark eyes and he did that to her. Once he asked if she wanted to ride his back again and she said no because she worried he would feel it.

Jacob was on a mission to find his pleasure. Bella did not care about breaking her promise to herself, she wanted to achieve something new. Finding pleasure alongside Jacob was almost as good as finding it with him. She started her circles and progressed to pinches, then fast flicks across her swollen bump. It felt better than before. She pictured Jacob and his hands on her and also the way his strong back looked in the morning glow without any clothes on. Jacob made his muffled groans and Bella hoped for resolution to this build up from the intense sensation she felt. It was as if she was being wound like a coil. She used her other hand to explore her slit. This was it, every muscle in her body responded. Bella's sore feet pressed together and her hips lifted. She continued rubbing that nub while her other fingers slipped in and out of her wetness. The coil tightened, Jacob growled out his satisfaction. She was worried he would hear her quickening breaths, but Bella was too far gone to stop. One more flick was all it took. The coil released and she saw stars. Bella found out true pleasure was possible even for a woman. She was pretty sure she wasn't allowed it, but that was the old way of life and something told her she and Jacob were about to start a whole new life.

* * *

Bella woke up slowly this morning. Her exhaustion after the long journey and the self-discovery of her own body provided a sound night's rest. Jacob was gone when she opened her eyes all the way. She was sure he was nearby rummaging for their breakfast or getting water, but she missed him. All these years she went weeks without seeing him, but now they were together constantly and she didn't want him out of her sight.

Bella stuck her head out the hut door and looked side to side. She didn't see anything, so she decided to go down to the river in search of Jacob. Sure enough, she found him there taking a dip in the water. Bella sat silently for a while and watched him. She had made a promise to herself to be bolder, state what she wanted and offer herself to Jacob. Today was the day. Her eyes scanned the banks of the river and noticed his breech cloth there. That meant he swam nude like the previous day. Bella hated the way her new shirt smelled. Her body was covered in a day's worth of sweat and grim. Her new clothes were musty and old before she ever wore them. She needed a swim in the river as badly as Jacob. He spotted her as soon as she entered the water.

"Bella, what did I tell you?"

"I came straight from the hut. It wasn't far and I knew you'd be here."

Bella pulled the long shirt over her head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm washing my tunic." She left the river to grab up his breech cloth. "I will wash your cloth as well."

"Stop. Don't do that."

For once in her life she didn't follow orders. If he wanted her to stop, he could come over to where she was and make her. Bella felt wicked for the thought since he had nothing on. The perfect rock was a few feet in front of her. She had to move into the water just past her knees to reach it. Jacob was in the middle of the river up to his chest. He told her to go back to the hut or start the fire and leave the clothes for him.

"I thought you didn't want me to wander off alone. Besides, what man washes his own clothes?"

"I know how to wash my clothes. Go back and start the fire. I'm getting out as soon as you leave."

She ignored him and started to scrub the clothes along the rock. Bella knew she was standing in her under clothes. It was something she had never done in front of a man. She bent over to wash the clothes and he was watching her. Jacob was bothered she was so close when he was naked and she liked that it bothered him. Bella also liked he was watching her. She moved more than she needed, hoping the movement of her body enticed him further. Another idea came to her. She was tired of being restricted inside her wrap. Bella was not facing Jacob and decided what harm would it be for him to see her naked back? She would wash her wrap as well.

Bella stood straight and unwound the cloth. The morning breeze tickled her skin and her nipples pebbled. She felt a little too exposed, so she pulled her long hair to the front to cover herself. Then she dropped to her knees for the rest of the washing. All that bravery disappeared when Bella sensed Jacob approaching. He swam toward her. She jumped when he touched her shoulder. Bella held still and ceased her scrubbing. Jacob began to trace old marks on her back. He only touched with his fingertips, but she felt his touch to the depths of her core.

"If I could go back now and take vengeance against everyone that did this to you, I would. At least Lahote got what he deserved."

"They don't hurt anymore."

"But they did at one time."

"Yes. I can't see them. I'm sure my back is so ugly to your eyes."

Jacob flattened his hand and rubbed all the ridges left behind from her admonishments. "No, nothing about you is ugly. Come bathe in the river with me."

He reached for her hand. "But the clothes?"

"Leave them on the rock."

Bella held her chest with one hand before turning around. Jacob looked straight ahead and pulled her deeper into the water. Even though the water covered her and her hair floated in front as a shield, she still held tight to her breasts. He smiled at her again.

Bella remembered the mean warrior's name. "What do you mean about the one they call Lahote?"

"He was going strike you for spilling the water. He said things when you left, shameful things. He won't talk for a long time now for his disrespect."

"I didn't know you witnessed that occasion."

"Bells, I was always aware of you every time."

"Oh."

"You don't remember me from my mother's tent, do you?"

"I remember the queen. She was kind."

"Yes. I came to see the stranger against strict orders from my father. You were sound asleep on the bed roll and I moved your hair, so I could see your face and you opened your eyes. That was the day I first saw you and I never forgot."

"We were children." Bella closed her eyes and remembered a young boy. She always thought that was a dream.

"I cried when my father sent you away. I vowed to myself you would come back to me and here we are. Wash. I will look away."

Jacob turned around and sank into the water. Bella scrubbed her skin under the water. She thought the river was a bit cold and would normally want to be out soon, but being close to Jacob made her warmer. Bella dunked her head and ran her fingers through her long waves of hair. They had no soaps or scrubs, but the river water was cleansing. She felt much better and deemed herself as clean as she could be, so Bella tapped Jacob on the back. She watched him with his back to her the entire time and he hadn't moved a muscle.

He jumped at her touch.

"I'm done." Bella touched his hair. Jacob's braid was coming undone, she asked if he wanted her to fix it back.

"No, go get your wrap and I will meet you back at the hut."

"Our clothes are soaked."

"They will dry. You are the one that insisted on washing them when we have nothing else to wear."

"You told me to only bring what I needed and leave the rest."

"You could have brought more clothes."

"This is all that fit and you haven't worn clothes this entire journey." Bella touched her lips and felt them turn up. She had never argued with anyone. It made her happy.

She touched Jacob's back again, "Turn around and talk to me. I'm covered."

He did not move at first, but eventually made a slow revolution in the water. "Where does a servant girl learn so much language?"

Bella shrugged. She had said more words in three days than she had spoke in an entire lifetime. "I listened and read books when I could."

"Books? Impossible. Books are sacred and heavily guarded."

"I don't lie. There's a storage room of old artifacts. I found books."

"Who taught you to read?"

"No one. I learned by observation and practice." Education was controlled in their village. The noble class was the only group to receive formal education, but Bella witnessed during her servant duties very little information was given out. The books she discovered somehow survived the centuries. They were often incomplete and some had burned pages. Jacob said some legends pointed to a more civilized society in the past. Bella believed it. She thought the books were futuristic, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"You were reckless. You shouldn't have read. Any literature or artifacts are supposed to turned over to the council for inspection. You could have died for that treason."

"No one found out until now. Do you wish to punish me Prince Jacob?"

"Don't call me that and there are no more punishments for you." Bella giggled. "You have changed away from the village."

He did not know the half of her changes. "No, I am still the same, but now I can display my true self. Do I offend?"

"You need to be careful Bella. I'm fighting instincts. You don't know how men are."

"I don't want to know about men, only you. Will you let me fix your hair?"

"Go back to the hut. I'm protecting you."

"You said no more punishments and you would never hit me. You've been protecting me since we ran. I don't understand you Jacob. First you're nice and then you order me like I am still the servant girl."

Jacob grabbed her without warning. He squeezed her against his hard body. She felt all of him and gasped. His fingers wound into her hair and he pulled it until she felt mild pain on her scalp. His breath was on her exposed neck.

His voice was a low growl, "I'm doing my best, but I sense you are purposely trying to tempt me. You are a naive girl."

"I'm a woman not a girl. You chose me. That's what you said the night we left. In my eyes that makes me your wife. When will you do the things a husband does to his wife with me? I know it's your desire. You say my name when you pleasure yourself. Use me instead of your hand. I want you to."

Jacob grabbed her bottom and pulled her against his hardness. She felt him in her center through her cloth in spite of the river making it heavy and waterlogged. She tingled in her special spot from the contact. Bella wound her legs around him to prove she was not alarmed or afraid. He was trying to scare her, but being like this only thrilled her.

His grip tightened and his mouth grazed her skin for the first time. "You know nothing about want. My want is constant, but I lack the control to take you just yet. I will never harm you and if you push me right now that's what will happen. I'm not a barbarian. I'm not like the men at The Choosing that would have split you in two and given you to a friend without a break. They would laugh to mingle their seed with your virgin blood. I have seen with my eyes and the images play through my mind. You don't know what I've been through this year once I was exposed."

Bella reached for Jacob's wrist. She gently pulled and he released her hair. Her hands held his face. "You won't be like them. I trust you."

"You shouldn't. I saw and I knew it was wrong, but I experienced excitement. I ran to my quarters and hid myself. I swelled painfully inside my breech cloth so I took myself in my hands that night. I thought of you and I pleasured myself for the first time. The Quileutinni blood is in my veins. I'm capable of the same. I felt sickened by my thoughts because I can't control them."

"Jacob, I'll teach you."

"What? How?"

Bella took his hand and brought it to her cheek. She rubbed her face in his palm. She hummed against him. Her lips puckered and she kissed his hand. "See, it's soft and it feels good. It doesn't have to hurt." He leaned closer. Bella closed her eyes. "Close yours and touch."

His lips pressed against her mouth. Bella never imagined this would happen to her. She had seen some kisses, but she didn't use them as an example. She only moved her mouth the way that felt natural. Jacob was tender, he wasn't hurting her in the least. His left hand supported her bottom and his right ran through her damp locks, but this time it wasn't painful. They were weightless in the water and the kiss continued. She opened her mouth as a noise escaped. Her desire increased her breathing and the same occurred with him. Bella felt his tongue inside their kiss.

She startled and pulled back. He apologized. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I liked it."

"It's too much."

"No. Jacob, it's just right. Do you still want me to be your wife?"

"Yes, you are mine and only mine until death parts us."

"Okay, well, I am then. We can say the words one day, but if you accept me then I'm giving myself to you. Can we go to the hut? I want to show you something."

His lip raised on one side. She was pleasing him. "Give me your loin cloth. I will spread the clothes on a rock to dry."

She smiled as she slid down his body in the water. "Take it."

Jacob reached behind her and slid the cloth off her hips. Bella turned and walked away from him. She was thrilled about him following her and what would happen next. He was the only man she would ever cared about and now he was all hers.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **tonyamic10 is still a tease!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As always, I appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites. These updates might be a little spread out, but I'm still going. I swear.**_

Chapter 4

Bella spread the woven sleep mats, so they covered more ground. She would never sleep alone again. He would come to the hut and everything would change.

Jacob entered the hut as Bella spread out the last of the mats. She experienced a sudden shyness despite what they had done in the river. She looked down instead of staring at his nudity. Bella clutched the blanket and pulled it to her body before fully facing Jacob. How would she keep her confidence and show him what her body craved? He was tense and distrustful of himself, and Bella knew he shouldn't be. She didn't look up until he was sitting next to her.

"We don't have to do anything else. At least not yet. We shouldn't. You're nervous."

"Yes, but so are you."

"I don't get nervous. I'm a man."

Bella reached over and placed her hand where his heart beat wildly. He grabbed her fingers and she laughed. "I make you nervous."

"You do a lot of things to me, Bells."

"Why do you change my name?"

"Just because. Should I stop?"

"No, never. I like it. I smile when you say it."

"Your smile is what made me think of the name, so I'd say it fits you."

"Only from your lips."

"Agreed."

"Jacob, what will happen to us alone in the world?"

"I don't know. You've heard the stories. We haven't seen danger firsthand yet, but it exists, men and beasts. I'm sorry I can't keep you behind sturdy walls with an army to defend you, but you are safer in the jungles and the wild with only me for protection than you were in the village."

Jacob continued to hold Bella fingers, so she pulled their hands to her mouth. She liked the way it felt to kiss his warm skin. She moved her lips up his arm.

"Wait. I'm not sure."

"You don't want to lay with me?"

"No, that is not why. I want to badly and so much more..."

Bella rose up and kissed him on the mouth again. He wound his hand in her long hair and kissed her like he did in the water. When he pulled back she encouraged him, "You're gentle. I feel safe with you."

"I only want to protect you since the day I first saw you."

"You have. You will. I always assumed you would have the most beautiful woman in the village and I would watch from afar hoping she took care of you, but now everything has changed. I'm the one that must care for you. It is my heart's desire."

"I _have_ the most beautiful woman and I want to take care of you. You deserved to be a princess, but I think I like this better. It's only the two of us and I will share you with no one."

"For now."

Jacob frowned. He knew more than she did about life, but didn't know what she meant. Bella brought his hand to her flat belly. She smiled because Bella heard her next duty as a wife would be to give sons to her new husband. Now she knew how that miracle of life actually occurred. Jacob would lay with her, she would receive his seed and a child would form in her womb. Then they wouldn't be alone, but children would make their love grow. She dreamed it already.

He nodded knowingly and matched her expression, "Bella, my thoughts, my urges, what I've witnessed- it's too much to forget. I want to be your husband and a different kind of father to our children, but what if I fail? My mother assured me I was different, but she has been gone so long, I can't hear her whisper in my ear anymore. What if I am just like my father? He claimed to love my mother, but the night she died he was surrounded in bed by his whores. I ran in crying to say my mother wouldn't wake up. That is where I come from; the blood that runs through my veins is his."

Bella should not be the voice of reason or sound advice, but she had gleaned knowledge from her illegal reading. "You are your own man, Jacob and the only man I ever cared for. I agree with your mother. You're different. I could always tell."

Jacob pulled the cover off of her. His hand brushed over her shoulder and down her arm. He spread her long hair with his fingers. He'd unwound his braid before coming inside to her. She'd never seen his hair loose. He was magnificent, but Jacob complimented her first. "So beautiful. You are pure. I used to think you were an angel sent from the heavens. Who knows, maybe you are. You aren't like any other woman I ever met."

"I'm your woman." She covered her mouth to hide from her bold statement. Jacob removed it and leaned in until their lips almost touched.

"You are. Show me Bells, so I don't hurt you."

Bella touched her mouth against his then pulled away before Jacob could respond. She took his hand and rubbed her cheek against his heated skin. He took the hint. Bella craved gentle touches. He caressed her face and down her neck. His eyes fell to her breasts and she nodded. His large hands engulfed her and his excitement grew. She was seeing all of him now and it was frightened to her. Bella's breath hitched and Jacob jerked his hand away.

"I'm sorry. It hurts if I touch there?"

"No, it's just I was brave before, but I'm afraid. Tell me how we can join? You've seen what the men do. The old women explained, but none of it seems possible now that I've seen you." She couldn't take her eyes off him or control her curiosity. Bella reached between his legs. Jacob jumped this time. She was going to pull away. At first she thought he didn't like her touch him, but he closed his hand over hers.

"No, keep going and don't think about anything they told you. I'm sure all their instructions were wrong. I'll do the same. Being with you helps erase some of the memories. We are starting anew. I'll never take you the way other Quiluettini man take their women pushed against the ground or the wall, roughly jerking them by their hair, hitting and bruising them. It's brutal never gentle. I want to see you, watch you, stare into your eyes like in the river. Your face glowed in the sunlight and you smiled when our lips touched."

"Yes because it felt so nice. Warmth flooded my veins and settled in my belly. It was the happiest moment of my life."

"I had no idea you could feel that way. You're a woman. I was forced to believe it wasn't the same for the woman."

Their hands still rested at the tip of hardness. It moved underneath her fingers. She had no idea how he willed such a response. "Do you want to watch me?"

"Yes." She'd been so curious since realizing what he was doing those times with his back turned.

Bella's eyes widened at the forceful way Jacob took himself in his hands. He slid his palm up and down the entire length, gripping tightly with his fingers. His jaw clinched and his eyes closed. He looked like he was hurting himself and Bella wasn't sure she could be so rough. After a few minutes she grabbed his wrist.

"Stop."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I want to try now. Tell me if it pleases or hurts you."

He scoffed at her suggestion of hurting him. "Your hands are tiny, use both of them."

She started slow, but mimicked his way with less aggression. He hissed between his teeth.

"It hurts?"

He laughed, "No, so good, better than I ever felt. Don't be afraid. You can't hurt me. Can I kiss you again?"

She gave permission. Jacob leaned in and kissed her mouth with tender strokes of his lips. Bella continued her movements finally finding a steady rhythm that Jacob seemed to like. Their mouths moved together. She enjoyed the tip of his tongue before so Bella's used hers to caress the seam of his lips and that changed the kiss entirely. He pushed her mouth open and jammed his whole tongue inside her. Her hand froze. Bella couldn't think about touching him at the same time he did those things to her mouth.

Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. He pushed her down against the mat and pressed himself into her side. His hot and heavy hardness rested against her thigh. Jacob held her face firmly in place and plundered her mouth until she gasped for air.

"Shhh, Bells. Hold still. Your taste consumes me. I can't stop." He kissed all over her face, leaving a trail of moisture on her cheeks and down her neck. Jacob sucked the skin of her neck between his teeth causing her hips to jerk. She needed something to relieve the pressure. Bella didn't know what he'd think of her for seeking pleasure when she abandoned pleasing him, but he wanted her to show him a gentle way.

Jacob was in between her breasts, licking her and moaning her name. She ran her fingers through his long hair that fell over her. Her hand journeyed past Jacob. He grabbed her breast, and she pushed her hand in between her legs to soothe the throb he started there. He pulled back to watch her.

"I... I mean, this is what I discovered. I should stop. You are unsatisfied."

"No, never. Don't stop. Show me. This sight satisfies me, I promise."

"Whenever I think about you or you're near me, I get this tickle." Bella spread her legs wider, "and moisture seeps from my body. Sometimes it's aching, but if I touch here, there's so much relief. At first I didn't know how much touch. My fingers felt nice from the exploration, but if I keep touching, my whole body convulses around the center of it all. Right here." Bella touched that swollen spot so he could see. Her head fell back to the mat. She moaned. "Oh Jacob. There. That is where I will find pleasure with you."

The tiny hut was filled with their heavy breaths. The jungle was silent around them. When Bella accelerated her touching, she heard the noise it made. Jacob tentatively rested a hand over hers, but he didn't touch her directly. She immediately craved it, but he held back. His hand continued to ride the circles, and he shifted to lie against her again. Jacob brushed his mouth over hers. "You are splendid. My eyes have never seen such beauty." His mouth found her breast again. Bella liked his kisses there. He began to suckle her, and she craved more between her legs. Jacob was more. Bella pulled her hand away and pushed his in it's place. He froze.

"I showed you. Please, Jacob, you do it. Not much longer."

Jacob's fingers were larger and he added more pressure than she had. Bella was about to come undone. He must have sensed the connection between her breasts and her hidden treasure. He spread the wetness with his fingers while latching onto her other nipple.

She screamed. Bella was afraid he'd stop because he'd think he hurt her, but he didn't stop. He continued. She was so consumed, Bella worried her mind would black out and she'd miss the greatest pleasure ever known. Jacob licked her breast and blew his hot breath across her stiff peak. He pushed up slightly so he could add the other hand to her center. His fingers moved into a new place and Bella's legs started to close, but Jacob pushed them back open. She wasn't sure. Maybe this progression was too soon or too much. She thought she figured out the pleasure before, but what Jacob was achieving was so much more and he seemed to abandon all his earlier hesitation. Jacob wasn't being tentative or as careful. There was a raw, wild look in his eyes.

His fingers spread her open. One attempted to invade her, but met with resistance. She tensed all her muscles. "Don't Bells. It will only make it worse." The other fingers pinched her bundle of nerves, so she focused on that while the burn and pull of her insides continued. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I have to."

Bella was about to scream to tell him no more and make him pull away. He said he'd never hurt her, but stopping him might enrage him at this point. Jacob was taking her with his fingers because he said he had to. She squeezed her own fingers to make fists with her hands. Her nails dug into her skin. Jacob continued with his task. "Please Bells, show me. Prove to me I'm making you feel good because I know I'm hurting you. I told you I would."

Bella released her hands, grabbed her breasts, twisting and pulling the way Jacob had. All the while, he stretched her opening and massaged that pulsing protrusion. The pain and pleasure alternated until pleasure overrode discomfort. She felt herself open more to him and his final twist caused an explosion. Bella shrieked out loud. They succeeded together and everything became clear to her. They grew up among lies and deception. Men controlled women, leaders controlled the simpleminded, but human beings were capable of so much more. She and Jacob worked in unison. Bella had never been an equal. She wasn't even an equal to the lowest slave of the Quileutinni because she was considered a nomad savage. That was another lie. Bella had the love of a prince and she earned it. Her life changed in a flash when Jacob picked her up and carried her away. They would only go forward never backward.

Her breathing stilled so she could speak. Jacob's fingers lingered within her. "That was how. It was perfect. Now your turn. I will give my husband pleasure."

His eyes met hers. He couldn't speak, but both their eyes focused on the red tinge coating Jacob's fingers. He jumped to his feet. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it was amazing. I loved it."

"You were hurting and now you're bleeding. I'm an animal. I have to leave. I..." she looked at his manhood, long and thick pointing toward his stomach. Jacob's needs were not satisfied and he needed taken care of. She feared he was in pain. "I can't hurt you again."

"Jacob! No. Come back. Jacob, please. Don't run away." Bella lifted from the mats and ran for the hut entrance. Her body betrayed her and she wobbled, from the rush of emotions and excitement. She thought he would be so pleased to bring her to that plateau, but Jacob reacted in an opposite way. He was too hard on himself. He'd done the unthinkable. He gave her pleasure before his own. She could scarcely wrap her mind around that, but he vanished. Now she was forced to wait until he returned. Jacob would be upset if she left the hut, so Bella found the water canteen, poured some on a strip of cloth and cleaned herself. She wrapped the blanket around her body and laid on the sleep mat. Hopefully, he would realize in a few minutes she was fine and come back to her.

Her stomach growled, but she was too tired to move. Hunger could wait. Bella closed her eyes for a minute. She would rest until he returned. He would soon. She was certain. She promised not to sleep because they needed to talk, but nothing happened the way she planned. He didn't return quickly. She cried silent tears. What if he never came back? She'd die without him. Bella wouldn't die from the perils of an unknown world. She'd simply perish without his presence. That's how badly she needed him, how much she loved Jacob. She hated what his upbringing did to him and it would be her life's mission to undo it. He was good and strong. Bella must convince him the passionate way he touched her was beautiful and right. Love wasn't wrong. Her tears and thoughts exhausted her until she succumbed to sleep. Restless dreams and worry followed her into slumber, but the doubts slipped away. He'd be back because he truly did love her too.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella woke up to the smell of smoke and fading light. She scanned the hut for Jacob, but he wasn't inside. The campfire wasn't far from the door which meant he'd come back. He was keeping his distance and she missed him. She couldn't believe the she slept a great deal of the day away. Never in her life had she'd been allowed to nap in the middle of the day. The nights came sooner in the jungle, so Bella wasn't certain of the time.

She got off the floor, wrapped the blanket around her body, and peered out the cover that blocked the entrance. Jacob knelt in front of the fire cooking something and her mouth watered. Bella walked carefully to him. Her hand touched his bare back and he twisted away like her touch made him uncomfortable.

"Don't, Bells. Sit over there. The fish is cooked. I gathered berries. We have dried meat left. Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't eaten all day, I only slept. Jacob where were you?"

"Close enough you were protected, but far enough you endured no further harm."

"I'm not harmed. I was untouched. That was all it was or maybe my time comes early." She knew that wasn't true, but he might believe her.

"Eat. I hope you can sleep again soon. We leave at dawn."

"Oh no, please not yet. I like this place. It's the prettiest section of the river we've visited and I wanted to explore. You said we could stay."

"We're still not far enough. Three days rest was plenty. Your feet are well. You have the slippers. We're leaving."

* * *

They ate in silence the next few minutes. Jacob always ate at least twice as much as Bella, but tonight she saw leftovers in front of him. He handed her the clothes that had dried in the sun all day. She only wanted to climb upon his lap and feel his touch, but Jacob was cold and distant. He lit a torch, kicked out the fire and told her to stay inside the hut.

Bella wasn't a servant anymore, but she jumped up to clean up the remnants of dinner in the dark.

"Stop it, Bells. I said go inside."

"I don't want to attract wild creatures."

"I'll do it, leave me."

Her cheeks burned and it wasn't for the typical reason like being smacked with the backhand of a master. She felt anger. Jacob made promises to her and he was breaking them. Nothing was the same for them after running away. She wasn't behind the walls and she didn't have to abide by a long list rules. She didn't listen to him. Bella continued to clean up the dinner mess. He stood in the shadows with his torch until he was certain she was inside, but Bella wasn't going inside. She'd slept half the day. She searched the outside wall of the hut until she discovered the second torch. Bella marched up to Jacob and lit hers off his glowing end.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, Bella turned around and started to stomp off toward the river's edge.

He was fast to catch up to her. "I told you to go inside. You're not even clothed."

"I'm covered and no, I won't go inside. I need a walk in the night air to clear my head."

"That's impossible. You're not lurking in the shadows behind large walls. This is the open jungle."

"You were a spy." Bella used to sneak out many times when she couldn't sleep in her old life.

"I saw you sneak out sometimes. I only followed to make sure you didn't find trouble. There's trouble behind the walls and more trouble in the wild. For the last time, go to bed."

"You order me like I'm a child or maybe your slave. Is that it? Am I still a slave to you, my prince?"

Jacob put his hand on her torch. "Never call me that. You're testing me again and again. You test me Bells, repeatedly."

"And you wish to strike me for my disobedience? Do it. I don't care. Men hit me all the time."

"I swore to you I wouldn't and you admit I'm unlike other men."

"You're also a liar." Bella tried to regain control of her torch, but Jacob had a firm hold of it. He held both torches over her head. She jumped, but he toyed with her pretending she could have hers back and then snatching it out of reach. That made her so anxious, Bella backed up and charged. He wasn't expecting her brute strength and lost his footing. Jacob and the torches went into the river. She laughed loudly at his folly, but not for long. Jacob was fast and before she could grab onto something he pulled her in the chilled water with him.

Bella yelled when she broke the surface, but Jacob covered her mouth. "No loud noises at night. That will only bring danger."

"I'm freezing and you've drenched my only blanket. We have no fire left. You're treacherous."

The cool waters relaxed his previous sullen demeanor. Jacob chuckled at her name calling. "You brought this on yourself."

He took her hand, "The air is cold, not the water, come on." He pulled her into the deeper parts so their bodies were covered. The moon was bright and she could see he was not the least bit angry with her anymore.

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

"I'm glad you did, but Bells you can't leave our camp no matter how angry you are with me. Promise me now that was not your intention."

"I wasn't going to go far."

"Bella."

"I promise, but you would have followed and protected me. Jacob, about earlier..."

"Nothing to talk about. I have to learn more self-control."

"Listen to what I'm telling you. I wanted it. I wanted more, but you left me."

"I couldn't stop. I knew I should and I couldn't. You showed me, but I'm not gentle."

"I'm glad. You're perfect. I love your strength and power. Jacob, I'm pledging my life to you. I'm yours, all of me. Please, don't say I'm not good enough to be your wife."

Jacob grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. He held her waist and Bella wrapped her legs around him.

"You're too perfect. I want to be worthy of you not the other way around."

"Then trust me. Take the time to learn with me and don't run from me. My back bares the strikes of a hundred men. I'm stronger than you think. I believe I can handle a few seconds of pain in order to complete our union."

Jacob's throat moved as he sucked in the air between them. She'd made him nervous again. Bella wound her arms around his neck. He'd tied his hair back and she had an urge to set it free again.

"Do you think it's unclean since we never had a sanctioned marriage by the priest?"

"Never. Those marriages are not pure. I can't name one that is."

"My parents' marriage was sacred."

"How do you know this? You were too small."

"I remember. My memory is long. I remember everything. My father loved my mother. He cared for her and she was kind to him. They never looked at others. He wouldn't dare touch another, only her. We were happy and peaceful in our tent. The world around us was at war, but we hid from it until that night the fighting caught up to us."

"But you were a... a nomadic group."

"Savages. It's okay. I know what your people called us, but I've seen other sights now and being out here in the wide open gives me time to think. I've had dreams and reflections about my beginning. It was good. Who are the real savages, Jacob?"

"I know. Why do you think I took this risk?"

"Because you love me in ways we can't express in your colony."

"Yes."

"Take me to our hut."

* * *

Jacob rummaged through the dried cloths and found a piece to pat the river water off their skin. "We needed to find more clothing or soon we'd be running through the jungle nude. I spread the blanket out. It will be dry tomorrow."

"I get chilled when I sleep. You must lay with me to keep me warm."

He laughed. "So much determination for a woman, you should have been a warrior."

"Are you wishing I was a man?"

He shook his head and extended his hand. Bella walked into his embrace. "A man? Strike that remark from your lips. No, I am so pleased you are a woman, a strangely unique women who is all mine."

Jacob was easily excited in her presence. Bella felt him every time he held her close. She didn't want to give him time to think or he'd retreat from her. He was holding her, so she lifted with her feet and pulled him with her hands. He met her mouth was his own. Heat generated from their kiss and Bella was cold no more.

"Bells, I need to be careful."

She ran her hand down his side. Her fingers sought his hardness, but he stopped her, "Please. You left me earlier. I need to fulfill you."

"It doesn't matter. I tried all day and the ache never goes completely away."

Bella looked at his hand squeezing her wrist. "I can help." Jacob released her and Bella gripped him between her fingers. She marveled at the silky softness stretched over hot, hard flesh. Her hand moved slowly over his length.

"How Bells? You're touch is like magic."

"I like touching you. What about here?" She gently cupped the parts that hung between his legs.

Jacob's eyes rolled back in his head. He spoke through gritted teeth. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Then lay with me so you don't fall far when I kill you." He laughed. His laughter was nice and it meant he wasn't arguing or running from her anymore. Bella wanted so badly to soothe his distress. His touch on her had been euphoric. She hoped to give him the same pleasure.

She took her time to rub him slow and continuous. Bella never took her hand away. She practiced different strokes and rhythms until she discovered exactly what Jacob liked best. His head fell back to the mats and pleasured noises escaped his lips. His hand reached for her and his fingers wound in her hair. She gripped his length and picked up the pace even if she thought it was too rough. Jacob assured her it was not. His hand cupped her face. She leaned closer to kiss him. Bella missed his mouth after only a few short minutes. Their tongues danced together, but this time she didn't stop touching him. He kissed her harder and deeper until he expressed his release was near.

"That. Keep doing it just like that. Don't stop."

She leaned back again to witness it. Bella's mouth watered watching the event unfold in front of her eyes. Jacob's hips lifted off the mat. She pumped her small hand up and down his length until the eruption flowed from the tip. His lungs inhaled and exhaled ragged breaths of air. She felt her center throb from the excitement. Pride coated her lips as the pleasure seeped from her mate. She did that to him, and he was so pleased with her. He told her those words as soon as he caught his breath.

"I love you. You're my entire world." Jacob reached beside them for a cloth, and cleaned up the remnants of his release splashed all over his stomach.

She fell against him feeling somewhat exhausted herself. Their passion was all-consuming. Her body touched all of him. Jacob pulled one leg over his. Her core bumped his solid muscular leg. "Oh."

He smirked before grabbing her butt. Jacob pulled her tighter and claimed her mouth. Their bodies rocked in unison to a silent beat. Kissing him caused her entire body to move and before she realized how it was happening, the tension built in her belly. He wasn't going to join with her tonight. She knew that because of his previous actions. He still had concerns, but whatever movement took place against his body was enough. Jacob slid his hand in between them to rub her a few strokes. That was the last piece of stimulation her body needed. Bella exploded from the inside out riding his leg and hand. She was so pleased that Jacob knew exactly how to bring her pleasure. They were at threshold of something so beautiful and perfect. Hopefully, the new day brought their ultimate union. Until then, she'd have no trouble falling to sleep where she could dream again about their life to come.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Yeah for Jacob and Bella. Stay tuned for possibly another story post coming soon since I'm riding out Hurricane Harvey. ;)**_


End file.
